


Foolish

by superemeralds



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds
Summary: When you are immortal, the death of a loved one can be very very hard to process. And when you have the power to travel back in time, isn't it tempting to spend some time by their side once more? And maybe... one more time? And one last one because "all good things are three" ? Or...





	Foolish

Smiling Sonic held his husband in his arms, while he rested his head on the blue hedgehogs chest. Calmly it rised and came back down in a harmonic rhythm. Sonic proudly looked at the ring that was tangling from his neck. From the corner of his eye he could see his love's name engraved on the inside: Shadow Robotnik.  
  
Just a while ago all of this was unimaginable… It all happened really fast, but Sonic knew he was doing the right thing, deep down. And he always knew the black hedgehog was something else to him, something… close.  
  
This feeling, this sensation of just lying there, together, felt so disturbingly familiar; and just so wonderful at the same time. Whenever they were together it’s like space and time slowed down and froze this frame for a seemingly eternity until the rest of the universe went into motion again.  
  
But as peaceful as their life might seem, something wouldn’t stop bothering the blue hedgehogs mind. As much as he loved Shadow and respected his life choices he took in order to be able to spend time with him... He changed.  
  
Shadow had distanced himself from his team mates and quit his job at GUN to be with him. A very dedicated act of love, or… was it something else?  
  


* * *

  
  
With a silent growl Shadow awakened from his slumber and sat upright, stretching. His blue husband sleeping in bed beside him.  
  
“Good morning.” He merely whispered as he gently stroked his wrinkly cheek.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore. It’s time to go back.” He paused as a peach hand laid itself on his own, playing with the golden ring on his finger. “I love you.”  
  
“I know you do. You can’t keep running away from this forever. I should know best!” The old hedgehog brought out a grin.  
  
“We’ll see about that.” Shadow replied, sadness in his eyes. “Chaos Control.”  
  
In a flash of light Shadow had altered time and space to his wishes and stood in a new location, at a different point in history.  
  
“If I don’t run… What else should I do? _You_ know that best, silly hedgehog.” Shadow thought aloud, walking down a narrow path in the wood he was surrounded by now. It was late spring. Blue flowers were blossoming. The world seemed peaceful.  
  
Shadow couldn’t enjoy the beauty of nature though. Monotonous he ran down the track to his destination. He knew exactly which way to go through the wilderness, despite leaving the path, as if he had gone through here for many times before.  
  
Despite his rather emotionless actions, deep inside him was a joy. Excitement. He could not wait to see him again. To live yet another lifetime with him.  
  
The more often he did, the more it felt just so wrong. At the same time though, it felt more and more like the only right thing to do. He had grown way too close to give him up. He knew he had grown unhealthily obsessive, but he just couldn’t accept it; couldn't move on. Death was not an option. Even though it might just be beautiful, a true blessing, to die.

It was lonely.

 _So incredibly lonely_.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Sonic?”  
  
Blue ears perked up at the sound of their owner’s name. “Yeah?”  
  
“I’m so glad to see you.” Shadow surprised the blue hedgehog with a hug.  
  
“Woha there, Shadow. What’s gotten into you?” Sonic laughed. He was totally not used to his boyfriend being so expressive.  
  
“I missed you.” was all Shadow could bring out, suppressing the heaviness in his chest to manifest into any visible signs of weakness. And he was weak. _So weak_.  
  
Sonic could only smile at the black hedgehog. “Hey it’s fine! It’s not like I was gone or something. You can call me anytime if you need me! I’m always there for you, you know that right?” He knew Shadow was hiding something important from him. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel it. But Shadow had to tell it himself, whenever he was ready.  
  
“Yes.” was all he could reply.  
  
_I’m always there for you_ … what a tempting statement, but it wasn't true. He was always there for him. Sonic will…Die.  
  
“I’ll always be there for you, too.” he then added, tightening his embrace.  
  
“Whatever it is, that is bothering you, I hope you figure out what to do with it.” Sonic knows not to force his help onto Shadow. The black hedgehogs pride was too strong to accept it. Somehow, someday, he’d have to give in again.  
  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” a small smile escaped shadows lips as he let go of his boyfriend. “I love you.”  
  
The blue hedgehog hadn’t heard that come from Shadow for quite a while now. He felt his cheeks heat up, leaving them a vibrant red. It was kind of embarrassing; he was not used to this kind of affection. To be entirely honest he still didn’t quite know how to deal with all the emotions; but he did know that it felt good and right.  
  
“I love you, too!” he answered.  
  
He knew it was love the moment he saw that he managed to make Shadow smile. Making _him_ out of all people happy was the most satisfying feeling in the world, next to being close to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
A golden ring brightly reflected the sunlight as Shadow held it up to read the engraved name inside: Sonic. He had always kept the original two rings from the very first time and promised himself to keep them forever. They were the only original thing that would remain of Sonic. _The original Sonic_.  
  
It was not like this Sonic wasn’t _real_ \- he was Sonic in the flesh – it was just that this is not the Sonic he learned to love after long fights. This is not the Sonic he had his first kiss with. This is a Sonic that he loved dearly and deeply since the very beginning. This Sonic merely fills the hole is Shadows heart for as long as he can, until he would be replaced by himself from the past again.  
  
Shadow loved him so deeply, that he didn’t care much about that anymore. He still had the same personality; it was the exact same person. Shadow was very careful not to change anything about him. It was an egoistic act, Shadow knew that. He knew from the very beginning.  
  
And even though Shadow came back to the exact same point in time every time he went back, history took different paths. It was good, because that way it wouldn’t become routine. But in the end there were key events in Sonic’s life, that just had to repeat themselves, over and over.  
  
  


* * *

  
It was late spring, almost summer, when the two hedgehogs engaged. As Sonic agreed to marry the kneeling Shadow, said black hedgehog couldn’t suppress his tears. How often did he request to marry him, and still, every time, he had doubt in him. Doubt that he wouldn't be able to satisfy Sonic and be a good partner. He knew he was not. Sonic agreed every time though; and every time the feelings got more intense than the last time.  
  
Their wedding was small; the most trusted friends were invited. Shadow never enjoyed such events. Going through them multiple times didn’t exactly help, but he learned to endure it and developed a routine for them to make them the most pleasant as it got. It sure didn’t stay unnoticed…  
  


* * *

  
  
Every morning Shadow looked at the ring on his hand and smiled. But despite everything he tried to tell himself, it was a sad smile. He often woke up in tears - not from nightmares anymore, he managed to control that – no; his heart was filled with sadness and sorrow. He never told anyone, not even his trusted friend Rouge. But most of all didn’t he want Sonic to know the truth.  
  
He hated lying, he was disgusted by himself every time he looked into a mirror. But in the end it was the only thing he could do to "protect" the one he loved so much, the one he altered time and space to be with.  
  


* * *

  
The sky was beautiful that evening. The sad deep blue slowly turned into intense warm colors. The clouds and the water reflected the red and yellow light playfully, as the sun drifted away behind the horizon.  
  
“Shadow?” the blue hedgehog suddenly said.  
  
“Yes?” Shadow replied.  
  
Both sat in the grass on a hill near the coast. They sat strangely apart: Sonic hugging his legs, burying his face in his arms; Shadow sat with his legs crossed, while he put all weight on his arms that supported him from the back.  
  
“How… How often have you done it?” Green eyes looked far over the sea.  
  
“Excuse me?” Shadow asked confused. “Done what?”  
  
“Come back.” A soft breeze rustled through their quills.  
  
“Come… back?”  
  
“I know what you did, Shadow.” He looked into Shadows surprised face. “I’m not mad, in case you think that now. I’m just… disappointed.”  
  
Shadow didn’t know what to say. Sonic had never found out on his own before - not without hints - and not at such a _young age_.  
  
“I’d be disappointed in me, too.” Shadow finally said. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He had to go back. He had to be more careful now.  
  
“I’m rather disappointed in myself for not noticing earlier.” Sonic gave out a sigh. “How often did you do it now?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Shadow looked away. He was ashamed. He didn’t even care.  
  
“How much time has passed for you? I’m sorry you had to see me die all those times.” Sonic came closer to comfort his husband. He really wasn’t mad at all. “It must’ve been horrible.”  
  
“Certainly a few centuries.” Was all Shadow could say to that as he leaned against his blue counterpart. “It was the worst.”  
  
“I’m glad you talk.”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“You can’t run away forever, yknow?”  
  
“You say this every time you find out.”  
  
“Just because I’m right.” He gave a dry smile.  
  
Shadow stared at the almost set sun. “I’m supposed to be perfect.” He forced a laugh. “Look at me. I’m a mess. I’m a failure. I never took into consideration how you would feel about this. But in the end, I just can’t let go. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to be alone.”  
  
Sonic smiled brightly. “I had a friend. She didn’t want anything in the world to end anymore, because she found death too sad to be true.”  
  
Shadow quietly listened.  
  
“She did manage to create an immortal world that never ended, but it was dark and dull. I stopped her plans and gave her this helpful advice: Every world has its end. I know it’s kind of sad, but that’s why we got to live life to the fullest in the time we have.” He looked at Shadow. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”  
  
Shadow looked into his beautiful eyes and immediately a sadness arose in him. He did understand, but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t help but cry.  
  
Over a thousand years he had stayed strong and suppressed his emotions, he refused to show any sign of weakness. But in the end he realized, that this was the weakest act of all.  
  
Sonic kept wiping his tears, kissing his burning cheeks in attempts to comfort him. This day would completely change Shadow’s life and his take on relationships.  
  
“Thank you, Sonic.” He merely whispered.  
  
“You’re welcome, Shadow.” He replied, kissing his forehead. “Let’s do it right this one last time, okay?” He grinned widely. “And who knows? I’ll meet you again in my next life.”

 

* * *

  
  
“For that we may meet again...” Shadow thought out aloud as he slowly opened his hands to let the ash be carried out by the wind.  
  
A gentle breeze rustled through his quills. The sunlight was reflected in the two golden rings he wore on his fingers.  
  
As he turned around to go to work a harsh wind cut off his path. If felt familiar and quite comforting.  
  
With a smile he took off; but this time he took his time to enjoy the nature. He had someone to look forward to seeing at work later. He had someone to look forward to see back home.  
  
He was content.  
  
And maybe somewhere his love was just waiting to be found again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pmuch a vent i did some time ago and was recently reminded of its existence.
> 
> I fixed some style and grammar errors I hope it's alright now.
> 
> I want to write more but big projects have been nagging at me for a while now,,,  
> I still have bakups for King of Anything, and theres two more big things planned (and in the work!) for the future, one featuring a very unusual ship, and the other featuring the werehog.
> 
> If any of yall have good (and wholesome) prompts you've always wanted to be done but just cant find, hmu and ill try myself on a oneshot.
> 
> Maybe that gets me back in track; and might help with more original writing.


End file.
